


you got, got the rythm

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom Choi San, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Jung Wooyoung, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: woo rides sans thigh, what more is there to say.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 153
Collections: Anonymous





	you got, got the rythm

Wooyoung was feeling desperate today, okay? 

He just really needed to fuck right now, or be fucked, or just fucking cum.

But San told him not to touch himself. He told him this morning, right after he edged Wooyoung with a hand job. 

What a fucking dick move, but he wasn't going to disobey San, not after last time. He doesn't think he'll be able to live through all of that again, even if it was thrilling.

So with all that in mind, don't question it if he was humping his pillow. It was the only thing keeping him sane in the moment.

He grinded his hips down, the friction of the pillow against his clothed cock sending shivers down his spine. He whimpered, knowing that he would have to stop before he could cum, but for now he would let himself just have this.

He kept grinding down his hips, hands clutching the pillow, moans and pants filling the room alongside fabric rubbing against each other.

He felt his stomach coil, the heat starting to build up. He let out a choked sob as he slowed down his movements before chucking the pillow back where it was minutes before. He curled up in a ball, tears tracking down his face as he felt his high disappear just as quickly as it had come.

He stayed in that position for a while. Curled up in a ball on his bed, thoughts running wild as he started to roll his hips. He couldn't stop, he needed to feel the pleasure, even if it meant that in the end he wouldnt get the end goal.

He rolled his hips against his bed, his pants rubbing against the sheets as his pace quickened.

Then he heard a click, and doorknob.

He sat up, tears still in his eyes as he looked up at his rooms door.

Then he saw him.

San.

Wooyoung couldn't help the happiness he felt bloom in his chest when he saw him, but it was quickly overtook with lust as he remembered what he was doing just moments ago.

Wooyoung watched as San walked closer to him, laying on the bed and reaching out to Wooyoung, pulling him forward into his lap.

"Woo, I hope you've been good for me," Wooyoung whimpered, ducking his head into Sans neck.

"I have, I promise," He felt fingers course through his hair, his body relaxing just a bit at the gesture.

San reached down, cupping Wooyoung's dick, making the latter gasp.

"I see your still hard," Wooyoung whimpered as San fondled him through his pants. "Im proud of you, baby,"

Wooyoung exhaled at the praise, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Before he could let San talk once more, he bucked his hips, feeling how Sans thigh and hand felt on his crotch. He moaned at the feeling, rolling his hips on Sans thigh.

"Oh, you like that?" Wooyoung couldn't do much but nod, feeling the heat in his body start to build up again as the pleasure ran through his veins.

San grabbed Wooyoung's hips, holding him and pushing him down further on his thigh, leaving the other to moan at the pressure, resuming his actions quickly and grinding back onto Sans thigh.

"Mm, you must have really missed me," Wooyoung nodded, placing his hands around Sans shoulders as he quickened his pace, feeling his cock strain against his pants uncomfortably, but he was so close, he couldn't risk it.

San put his fingers under Wooyoung's chin, tipping his face up before leaning in to kiss him. Wooyoung moaned into the kiss as he felt Sans tongue lap at his bottom lip, bucking his hips into San's thigh.

"You couldn't wait for me, huh?" Wooyoung nodded into the kiss, his hands gliding down Sans shirt before rising back up to tangle his fingers in San's hair.

"Mm, slut," San stretched his arms, travelling past Wooyoung's hips to his ass, gripping it and causing Wooyoung to moan, throwing his head back.

Wooyoung's pace became erratic as the heat in his body built up. He felt tears brim his eyes as he bucked harsher and harsher onto San's thigh, now mumbling incoherent words.

San moved his hands, now gripping Wooyoung's hips and bringing them down onto his thigh in a rythm, leaving Wooyoung to moan loudly.

"I-I'm close," San smiled, kissing Wooyoung as the latter moaned.

"Cum for me, Woo," Wooyoung mewled, his rythm gone and grinding down onto San like his life depended on it. "Cum for me,"

With those words, Wooyoung whined loudly as his orgasm finally took over him. He felt his body spasm for a moment as it got over the body wracking orgasm, before finally relaxing his limbs weak and desperate for rest.

San brought a hand up to Wooyoung's head, coursing it through his hair as the latter leaned down onto San's neck.

"That was so good, darling, you did wonderful," Wooyoung whined, shuffling his face into San's neck more, leaving the other to chuckle at the action.

"Come on," San moved his hands, effectively cradling Wooyoung. He shuffled his body, moving off the bed and standing up. 

"Hm?" 

"We gotta wash you up, darling," San felt a hum on his neck, taking that as a hum of agreement, and finally made his way to the bathroom to draw a relaxing bath for his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
